


Not So Funny Nuptials

by FreyReh



Series: Rogue Canary Shenanigans [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, rogue canary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Sara & Mick get so drunk while they’re in Vegas in the 1960s, they end up getting drunkenly married and Leonard won’t talk to either of them---Rogue Canary with some Captain Canary and Coldwave sprinkled on top</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Funny Nuptials

 

_prompt from ao3:Sara & Mick get so drunk while they’re in Vegas in the 1960s, they end up getting drunkenly married and Leonard won’t talk to either of them_

Dis: i don’t own lot

.

.

.

Sara was having one hell of a time. She’d been upset because for the third mission in a row she’d been sidelined. Okay, sure, she didn’t know much about the techno-babble that Rip and Stein were talking about. But tonight they had to steal something and Rip partnered Leonard with Ray instead of her or Mick. Even Mick made the comment about it not making sense but Ray, apparently, knew the older technology and so Sara and decided enough was enough. If she was getting sidelined she was going out. 

They _were_ in Vegas afterall. 

“Great idea, Lance!” shouted Mick. They were right in the heart of it. Bright lights and flashy clothes. Sara went to Vegas once but this version was a bit more subdued than what it had turned into. Sara went all out wearing a flashy dress that stopped at mid-thigh and flared out at the arms. She kept her hair down and donned on some bangles for her wrists and large sunglasses. White go-go boots finished the outfit out. Mick had on a pink, long-sleeved silk shirt and loose-fitted bell-bottom pants. He also put on a vest and together they walked arm-in-arm to start their adventure. 

Sara wouldn’t tell him, but she started drinking long before they left. She wanted to get buzzed along with him. A bottle of tequila had her feeling a little fuzzy around the edges. So they partied. They gambled, drank, and hell they even found some pot. They started a few fights but would quickly move on. 

“Look,” said Sara, holding up a zippo. It was new and polished. “I stole it off the creep who wanted to bang.”

“Nice, Birdie.” She handed it to him and he took it, admiring the shine. “ _Very_ nice.”

“See? I can steal stuff, too,” she said with a pout. Yeah… She was feeling it now.

Mick laughed at that, pocketing the lighter. “To be honest, I’d rather be here! I love Vegas!”

“Lets go start some more fights!” she said, raising her fists in the air. 

“Singing my song, Lance!”

. 

.

.

Three hours later they are bursting out of a chapel. Sara has a veil on and is holding a bouquet of fake flowers. Mick has an arm wrapped around her while his other hand had a bottle of champagne. Sara started laughing, stumbling in her boots as she tossed up the rice while turning to Mick. 

“Hello Mr. Sara!”

“Hello Mrs. Mick!”

They laughed and Mick let out a triumphant grunt as the cork to the champagne was popped. He took a long drink before passing it to Sara, their wedding rings clearly visible. They squinted as the sun started coming up and sighed. 

“Think we should head back?”

“After we hit up a buffet, Lance, I’m starving!”

“I can’t wait to see the looks on their faces when we say we’re married. It’s going to be so… So…” She stopped talking, thinking hard about the next word. 

“Funny,” he finished. 

“Yes!” she said with a smack to his chest. “Funny! Now let’s go find some crab legs.”

.

.

.

“Where the _hell_ have you two been?” asked Rip as they stumbled into Waverider. His eyes went from Sara’s veil, to the now tattered bouquet, and finally both her and Mick’s ring fingers. “Oh you _didn’t_ …” Rip pinched the bridge of his nose, a pained look on his face. “ _Please_ tell me you didn’t…”

“Oh we so did!” said Sara. 

“This isn’t happening,” muttered Rip, looking over his shoulder to see Leonard standing there, taking in the scene. “Oh, come on in Leonard! Come on in and congratulate your drunk friends here on their nuptials!” Rip stormed off. “Un-bloody believable!”

“Guess that means no wedding present from Hunter, oh well, I have a feeling he’s a lousy gift-giver.” Mick looked at Snart and let out a bark of laughter. “Boss! Look who snagged himself the pretty bird!” Mick wrapped his arm around Sara’s waist and she grunted, rolling her eyes before pushing him away. She looked up at Leonard and noticed a dark look to his face and she frowned. “Boss?”

“Snart?” she asked at the same time. 

Leonard looked from Mick to Sara and backed out of the room without a word. 

“I’ve only seen that look once in my life,” said Mick, sobering up fast. “This isn’t good, Sara.”

“He’s mad,” she said, her buzz fading. “Why is he mad? This was supposed to be funny…”

“Don’t know.” Mick yawned. “We can talk to him about it tomorrow though, I’m beat.”

“Me, too.”

“Wanna make it official?” asked Mick, slapping her ass. “Gotta admit that kiss in the chapel got me hot…”

Sara sighed. “Suddenly I’m not in the mood, Mick. For _any_ of this.”

.

.

.

The next day Leonard stayed in his room. Sara and Mick were too busy deterring questions to go check on him right away. Neither of them were wearing their rings. Neither of them considered themselves married. 

“We didn’t even give them our real names,” said Sara. 

“That’s not cool man,” said Jax. “Marriage is a sacred thing.”

“Whatever Fireboy,” grumbled Mick, snagging a box of snacks, checking to make sure it wasn’t that sugar-free garbage. 

“Mr. Snart didn’t seem too happy,” said Stein. “At least, from what I heard.”

“Rip is such a gossip,” said Sara, digging into the snack box after Mick offered it to her. “There’s no reason he should be pissy about it.” She looked to Mick. “Right? You two weren’t a thing or something in the past were you.”

“No,” said Mick, taking the box back. “It’ll blow over.”

For a week, Leonard barely spoke to them. Sara would ask him what his deal was and he’d deny feeling anything before getting on with the mission. She was starting to miss him. The card games, the late-night talks. Even Mick was starting to worry. 

“We always spend time cleaning our guns and making up heist plans… This isn’t like him, Sara.”

“Well, then, looks like we’re going to have to make him talk.”

Mick snorted. “You don’t know Snart. You don’t _make_ him do anything.”

“Oh, you’ll see, but first… We need an accomplice…”

.

.

.

“Mr. Snart?”

“Yes Gideon?” asked Leonard. He was sitting in his room in the dark, nursing his drink. 

“Captain Hunter wishes to speak with you in the cargo bay.”

“What’s he doing in there?” he asked, standing. Blinking away the tiredness. 

“He did not specify. He only wished to relay the message that there was a change in the timeline that you’d want to be notified about.”

There were three people he cared about and two of them were on this ship. His stomach dropped. Lisa. It had to be Lisa. Quickly exiting his room he rushed to the cargo bay. Upon entering he saw Sara and Mick. But no Rip. He realized he’d been fooled and turned to leave but the doors shut and locked. 

“Gideon! Let me out!”

No answer. 

“Don’t act like you can’t hear me, damn it!” he said, kicking the door. 

“Kicking the door is ill-advised, Mr. Snart. It is made of Irikium metal and-”

**“LET ME OUT!”  
**

“Leonard…” Sara’s voice was soft and he closed his eyes, hands on the door made of some fancy-schmancy metal. “Talk to us… What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” He’d been drinking. He wasn’t his calm self and normally he’d bite his tongue and ignore them but the alcohol in his system had other plans. “What’s wrong is that my two closest friends on this tin can got hitched and didn’t even think-” He managed to stop the words, but just barely. 

“Boss, it doesn’t mean nothing. It was just a joke to get back at Hunter for shutting us out.”

“Yeah. We aren’t together,” said Sara carefully. 

He wanted to believe them, but a part of him was saying they were lying. A part of him that sounded an awful lot like his father was saying that they were moving on from him. That they’d had enough and decided that their little trio needed to be a duo. He’d left Mick, but for his own good, and he was being punished for that. He and Mick still weren’t to where they used to be, and now with him marrying Sara…

“Sure seems like you’re together,” he said, tensing as he felt someone at his back. 

“Why does it matter?” asked Sara, making him turn to face her, her eyes widened at the turbulent anger and angst in his eyes. 

“It doesn’t,” he said, looking down and away from her. 

Sara, taking a chance, stepped further into his space and hugged him. His whole body tensed and he stumbled back into the locked door but she held on. He felt his lungs tighten and his eyes scrunched closed. 

“Let me go,” he said. He meant to sound angry and hard, but all he sounded like was small and lost. 

“No,” she answered and soon Mick was there, so big and massive that his arms could wrap around both Sara and Snart. “I’m not letting go.”

Tentatively his arms went up. One wrapped around her waist while the other did its best to hold onto Mick. “Everyone leaves… Everyone leaves because I’m…”

“We’re not leaving. I promise,” said Sara. “We’re staying together. You know how much I missed you this past week? Mick, too. We didn’t even get married using our real names. Pretty sure it wasn’t legal.”

“We didn’t even bang either,” said Mick. 

“Not helping,” said Sara. 

“No… No… That helps…”

Sara looked up. She was sandwiched between Leonard and Mick but was oddly comfortable. She reached her hand up and cupped Leonard’s cheek. What she saw on his face now surprised her. He wanted her, in a way. He wanted her touch. He wanted to be close. 

“I didn’t know you felt this way,” said Sara. 

“Honestly, neither did I, until you two came onto the Waverider married.”

“Boss.. You sayin’ you…”

“Both of you,” insisted Leonard. “I want you both.”

“Okay,” said Sara before looking up at Mick. “Mick?”

“Hell yeah, I’m in,” he said. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” said Sara. 

Leonard cupped her face, looking deeply into her eyes. He was looking for any sign of her lying. Any sign of her doubting this. When he saw nothing but open honesty he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed while her lips parted under his. He pulled away first and she smiled, slowly sliding to the side so that Mick and Leonard faced each other. 

“After everything… You still want me?” asked Mick. This time it was his turn to have that flicker of doubt. 

“I’ve always wanted you, Mick.”

“How come you never said anything? All the time we were partners…”

“I wasn’t ready for that. I am now. Do you… Do you feel the same?”

Mick answered by rushing forward, lips pressing to Leonard’s while his strong hands bunched in Leonard’s sweater. Sara smiled, seeing the two of them finally become whole again. 

“Miss Lance?”

“Yes, Gideon?”

“Captain Hunter is insisting to be let into the cargo bay. He wanted to know why the doors were closed under your order.”

“Oh… Hm… Well…” Sara studied the two men, still kissing, getting to know the feel of each other’s bodies through the fabric of their clothes. “Open the doors.”

Mick and Leonard broke apart, still gripping each other as Rip walked in. He took in the sight of his three crew members, then promptly turned on his heel and walked out, speaking loudly about how _“fraternization needed to happen in ones quarters and NOT the bloody cargo bay”_.

“Let’s say we all head to one of our rooms and finish our discussion?” suggested Mick, offering his hand to Sara, which she took. 

The three of them walked together to Sara’s room and stayed there through the night.

**END**


End file.
